Secrets don't last forever
by writersblock0741
Summary: Aria left Rosewood with a big a secret. She left Ezra behind and when she comes home how he will react?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello my beautiful girl, what are you plans for today?" Aria asked

"Auntie Hanna is taking me shopping, wanna come mommy?"

Aria had a three year old daughter. She was smart for age but she couldn't take all the credit for raising her. She had Hanna, Emily, Spencer and even Toby and Caleb were there to help.

"Sorry Lily, mommy has to finished packing up all our stuff, we're leaving in the morning remember."

"Okay momma, I'll go shopping first then I'll be back to help okay."

Skipping into her room singing, Lily put her jacket on and waited for Hanna.

Not long Hanna bursted right in.

"Lilian! Your favorite auntie is here!"

Hanna gave her cute nickname and always called herself Lily's favorite auntie. Hanna spoiled Lily to death because she was the only kid she was able to spoil. Hanna walked up to Aria.

"So Ar, How's it coming? Almost finished?"

Aria turned around. "Yeah, I'm so worried I might run into him. I mean it's most likely that I'm going to run into him. He probably still works at the high school."

"Ar, he needs to know he has a daughter, it's time he finds out." Hanna replied

"I know but what if he's with someone else. I can't face that." Aria thought she wouldn't have to return to Rosewood anytime soon.

Hanna be so blunt speaking without thinking. "Well you have no choice noe, you already said yes to Hackett. Can you believe Hackett's still at Rosewood Day? I'm taking Lily now. See ya later."

Hanna walked away and grabbed Lily with her out the door.

After shopping for hours the girls were finally home. Lily and Hanna came home with bags in both hands that could dress up a whole fashion show.

Aria looked at both girls and said, " thanks Han more clothes to add to the car. You are so lucky I got everything packed up already. We could just bring those the way they are."

**_The morning after_**

Moving day had finally arrived and Caleb, Toby and the girls came over to help her pack up and move to Rosewood.

"Thanks Tobes. I'm glad you're driving the UHaul for me." Thanked Aria

"No problem momma A. You know you're like a little sister to me." He kissed the top of her head and hoped into the Haul with Caleb.

Spencer kissed Toby goodbye and told the guys to drive safe.

"Lets hit the road ladies!" Lily called out the car making the girls laugh

"Lily is starting to turn out to be just like Hanna" Emily said.

"Your welcome." Hanna replied.

On the road for 3 hours and Lily was getting hungry.

"Auntie Em, can we pweese get some food? My tummy is saying grr.. grr.." Causing everyone in the car to laugh

Emily smirked, " Okay sweetie, there's Mickey D's over there. Want do you want?" She asked.

"Um.. Chicken nugget happy meal pweese." Lily exclaimed

"You got it princess! Anyone else hungry?" Emily looked around the car and of course Hanna was hungry.

"Can I get a chicken sandwich? Thanks Em" "Sure Han." Emily replied.

Aria didn't want to eat, she was nervous that she might run into Ezra again.

On the road for another 30 minutes and they had finally reached Aria's parents driveway. Mike still lived there but since her parents divorce and Mike legal of age her parents decided to move. Her mom moved to Europe with Zack and her dad moved to Iceland. Mike was attending Hollis and he didn't want his parents to sale the house and since it was paid off he wanted to stay there instead of looking for a new place. Mike ran out into driveway to greet his sister and niece.

Taking Lily out of her carseat.

Mike tickled Lily making her giggle, "there's my favorite girl. How are you princess?"

Giggle at her uncles words," I missed you so so much! Look at my tutu, my auntie Hanna bought it for me." She then looked at Hanna and gave her a wink.

"Wow baby, you look beautiful. You my princess are the prettiest girl in the world."

Mike always treated Lily the way he did. She didn't have a father around and he took father role to Lily. She was his little girl, not literally but thats how he felt Lily was to him. He always made sure she was always happy.

"Hey big sister! I missed you! How are you?" Mike finally took his attention away from Lily and asked Aria.

"Hey little brother! I'm good and I missed you too. Now would please help us carry stuff into the house that isn't Lily."

Mike put Lily down and started grabbing boxes into the house.

Aria and Lily were so exhausted from their car ride that once they got everything into the house they went straight to bed. Lily took Aria's old room, Mike kept his room, and Aria took over her parents room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days have been busy. Aria has been unpacking everything she owned and Mike helped unpack all of Lily's things. Aria had been going to meetings at the school and yet had ran into Ezra. That was until today. Aria was late for her last meeting before school was back in session. She had trouble with Lily in the morning because she didn't want her mom to leave. Aria couldn't miss her meeting and she didn't know what to do with Lily, so called Hackett and asked if it was alright she could bring Lily along. Luckily he said yes and Aria and Lily were running hand in hand into the building just in time before the meeting had started.

Hackett smiled at Aria, "so glad you can make Miss Montgomery and hello little one."

Lily hid her smile behind her mom shyly.

"Sorry Principal Hackett she just wouldn't let me leave her today. I don't know whats wrong?"

Suddenly Ezra walked in and in shock to see the love of his life.

"You remember Aria right Ezra?" Hackett said

"Yes, of course. Hi Miss Montgomery." Ezra replied.

"Hello Mr. Fitz." she said back

Ezra then turned his head and saw the little girl in her arms.

"Hey cutie. Whats your name?" Ezra asked.

Before Lily could speak Aria chimed in and said, "Her name is Lily."

He looked at Aria and said, "Are you baby-sitting?"

Thats when Aria took a breath then looked Ezra in the eyes, " no she's my daughter."

Ezra looked at her with wide eyes and thought to himself. "She looks about 3, thats about the time Aria left me. She's gotta be mine right?"

Hackett interrupted, "well, now that we know who this little cutie is. Why don't we start on this meeting."

An hour later and Ezra sat silently still thinking. Aria couldn't stop taking glances at his face, she was scared of what he was going to say next. The meeting came to an end and walking out Ezra caught up with Aria and Lily.

"Ar, can you please wait?" He asked

Aria stopped in her heels eyes closed. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Whats up?Aria, is Lily my daughter? Be honest." Whispered Ezra

Aria took a minute for herself and said, "Yes."

Lily stared at Ezra then at her mom.

"Momma this is my daddy?" Lily asked

Aria was hoping maybe her daughter didn't pay attention. Tears started to form in Aria's eyes.

"Um.. yes baby. This is your dad." Aria replied.

Lily looked confused but didn't hesitate to ask, "if your my daddy, where have you been hiding?"

Ezra was hurt by his little girls words. "I'm sorry Lily, I didn't know. But now that I do, can we start over?"

Aria answered," if you want to meet your daughter officially, why don't you stop by my house. I'm living at my parents house and don't worry, my parents don't live with me but Mike does." Aria then carried Lily away from Ezra and went home.

Ezra went back home and changed his clothes then stopped by the flower shop and got roses and lilies for Aria and Lily. He wanted his lady back and to win his daughters heart. An hour later, Ezra was standing on the porch outside of Aria's house.

Ezra knocked on the door taking a deep breath.

Mike answered carrying Lily who was wearing a pink dress , "well well well look who it is? Hello Mr. Fitz."

"You can call me Ezra, I'm not your teacher anymore." Ezra said

Mike joked, "I was just kidding, Hey Ezra. But remember you make Aria or Lily cry. I'll hurt you."

"Hello!" Lily said. Mike tickled Lily making her burst out in a fit a laughter.

"Uncle Mike, stop. I can't breath." Lily huffed and puffed.

"Sorry princess, I just love you so much." Mike said

"I love you too, your the best uncle in the whole world. Lily said

Besides her mom, Hanna and Mike were her favorite people in the world.

Lily then looked at Ezra and said," Nice to meet you again.

For a three year she spoke very clearly and mature for her age.

Ezra started a conversation with her.

"So Lily, how old are you? Whats your hobbies?" He asked

Lily answered, " well, I'm thwee. And I love playing dress up and barbies. Oh and I love shopping with mommy and my aunties. Especially Auntie Hanna she buys me lots of clothes. And I love playing with my uncles too mostly uncle Mike. He buys me whatever I want."

She went on and talked each and everyone her family.  
"I have an auntie Spencer, she's so smart. Auntie Emily, she likes girls but I still love her, Auntie Hanna she's my god momma and she spoils me all the time. She bought me this dress the other day. I also have uncle Toby he looks scary but he's not, and uncle Caleb he tries to buy boy stuff for me. He thinks I'm too girly.

Aria listened to the conversation they were having then decided to come down the stairs. Ezra stood up and handed her roses and handed Lily the lilies. These of for you too.

Lily bowed, " thank you kind sir."

She loved talking like a princess because after all everyone did call her princess.

Hanna walked into the house calling out for Lily.

"Princess Lilian, where thee is me lady." she said

Lily shouted, " auntie Han I'm in the kitchen. Come here, I want you to meet someone."

"Who haven't I met Lilian?" She then stopped and saw her former teacher.

"Mr. Fitz." She said

"Call me Ezra." He said

Lily then interrupted them.

"Auntie Han, you know my dad?" Lily said

"Yeah sweetie, I do. I just came by to see if my favorite girl wanted to go shopping." Hanna gave Aria a questioning look

Lily beamed at the word shopping. "Duh auntie Han, when do I not want to go shopping?"

Hanna let out a little laugh, "okay princess, why don't you go get a jacket and well get going."

Hanna then turned her attention to Aria and Ezra. "So daddy Fitz, what are your intention with my niece and Aria?

Hanna wasn't joking when she said this.

Ezra began to say, "I just want to get to know my daughter. I just met her, I missed out on 3 years of life."

Hanna then gave him a stern look.

"Well then, I'm taking her shopping but when I get back you two better have some plans for taking care of Lily. No fighting around Lily at all. If she cries and its because of you two. Someones going down." Hanna meant Ezra


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of shopping the girls were finally home. And Ezra and Aria had finally came to a compromise about what they were going to do. Though didn't really know if it was going to work but they had to give it a try.

"So have you guys figured out what you were going to do?" Hanna said walking in

Aria and Ezra looked at each other and said," Yeah we think so."

"You think so?" Hanna questioned.

Aria said," we were thinking Ezra could come over when he wanted to spend time with Lily and that if and when she was comfortable she could sleep over at his house. But we can't have people over as in *partners*. And when he comes over someone has to be here with him as in Mike, you, me the girls and Caleb and Toby. But when she goes to his house one of us has to go too just until she's comfortable that is."

Hanna thought the plan was ridiculous. "Why don't he just come over whenever he feels like it and spend time with her. She can't go over to his house. She doesn't even know him yet. It'll be like staying a stranger. No offense Ezra. But I'd rather have her here with her family then somewhere that she isn't familiar with."

Ezra didn't like what Hanna had said but he knew she was right. "Fine, we'll try it Hanna's way." Ezra said

Lily was upstair putting her things away and couldn't help but try on her new clothes. She was so excited she ran down the stairs in her new purple tutu with a black shirt and black leggings and her hair styled with it's natural curls and but of course a bow, always accessorize her aunt told her.

"Momma look, don't I look pretty?" Lily said

Lily then looked up and saw Ezra. "Hello daddy. Look at me, what do you think?"

Aria was amazed at how Lily was getting comfortable with calling Ezra daddy. She thought it would take her a while but a few hours. That amazed her.

"You look beautiful princess." Ezra smiled at his little girl

"What do you think momma?" she asked

"Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Aria said

"I agree." Hanna said

Lily then looked around, " Momma, where's uncle Mike? I want him to see my outfit."

Mike always complemented her and she loved the attention. Her attitude was too much like Hanna.

"Uncle Mike is at school sweetie. He'll be home soon." Aria told her

"Okay, can we call auntie Spencer, auntie Emily, uncle Toby and uncle Caleb over? I miss them." She pouted.

"Of course, anything you want, you got it." Her mom said

Ezra was starting to feel uncomfortable at the thought of having everyone over when he was there. He was thinking maybe they would gang up on him. Though he didn't do anything wrong he still felt unsettled.

Aria called everyone over.

Ezra was just about to leave until Lily said, " daddy your leaving?" She pouted.

Seeing that face Ezra couldn't say no. "No I'm not anymore. How can I say no to that face."

Aria giggled, "she's cute, she knows how to work people. Caleb taught her that face. Now she does it whenever she wants something or something to go her way."

Everyone started walking through the door and once Spencer came in Ezra felt more threaten. Spencer words were scary.

"Mr. Fitz." Spencer sternly looked at Ezra

She started him down for a good five minutes then started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding, lighten up." Spencer said

"We all know you want to get to know Lily and we understand that but you've probably heard this. Hurt Lily and we hurt you. She's not only Aria's daughter and yours. She's all of ours." Spencer said

Ezra then looked over at Lily. She was playing with Caleb and Mike. It looked like they were telling her something.

"Now Lily, you got the pouty lip down now you got to get the puppy dog eyes working. And when you put those two together it works even better." Caleb said

Mike chimed in, "what are you teaching her? She already has too much powers." Mike laughed

Lily showed Mike what she learned and Mike couldn't resist and said, "Thanks man, now she'll never know what the word no means."

Caleb laughed, "that's my girl." And squeezed Lily's cheeks.

"Auntie Em, Can you please but me a kids car so I drive around the yard?" Lily asked pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes a try.

Emily looked at Lily, "Awe man, how do I say no to that. Thats worse then just pouting. Yes I'll get you your car. And thanks caleb now she's even more powerful."

Caleb laughed and said, " your welcome."

Hanna was surely rubbing off on Caleb and Lily. And that made Hanna laugh.

It was starting to get to Lily's bedtime and she was starting to yawn.

"Daddy will you read me a bedtime story." Lily asked

"Of course I will princess." He said

Mike felt a ping in heart. " Lily that hurt I thought I was going to read to you." he said

"Uncle Mike will you lay in bed with me until I fall asleep and daddy can read to us." Lily said

"Okay but I get to read to you tomorrow." he told her

She agreed to proposition.

Ezra felt a little jealous that his little girl and Mike were clothes. As if Mike was her father and he wanted that feeling.

After reading Princess and the Frog Prince Lily had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight my lady." He kissed the top of her head and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were going by fairly good. Ezra was getting to know his daughter and starting to love her each and everyday. He loved being at Aria's house not because his daughter was there but because he got to be near Aria as well.

"Tomorrow I don't have daycare so mommy said I could go to school with." Lily said

"Oh really, did you know that daddy works with mommy too?" Ezra asked

Lily thought before she said something, "yes."

That thought didn't really need much of a thought, Ezra thought to himself

Mike came home from school and immediately went looking Lily. She always brightened up his day.

"Lilian, guess who's home?" Mike said

"Your silly Uncle Mike, I know your talk." She giggled

Mike looked at Lily, "Oh then I guess you don't want your present then."

With wide eyes Lily ran over to Mike, " presents? You got me a present? Lemme see pweese!" Lily said excitedly.

Aria heard and came out of the kitchen to see her present.

Lily ripped the box open and there was hole all over the box.

Lily's smile was so huge. "You got me a puppy. Uncle Mike this is the best present ever. " She kissed her uncle then kissed her puppy.

The puppy was yorkie and male. "I'm going to name you Bow tie, Bow for short." She said

Ezra was kid of jealous at how Mike and Lily had the best relationship. He wanted Lily to say he was the best. He thought to himself.

Lily grabbed Bow and showed her dad and mom.

"Look momma, uncle Mike got me a puppy." Lily said

"I see princess, go show your dad while I talk to uncle Mike." Aria said

"Daddy isn't this the best, I have a puppy now." Lily asked

"It is princess, but having a puppy takes a lot of responsibilities. You have to wash him, clean after his poop and pee, feed him and you have to train him." Ezra told his daughter

Lily looked at her puppy and thought. "Can you help me take care of him daddy?" She asked giving her special look and now that she had a puppy she put the puppies cheek up to her cheek and to make her look more powerful

"Of course princess, anything for you." Her dad said

Mike and Aria were in the kitchen talking.

"Mike why didn't you ask me if you could get her a puppy first?" Aria said

"She told me she wanted a puppy and you know I can't say no to her and besides I'm the best uncle." Mike said

Aria laughed at his last words and said, " Well tomorrow you have to take care of the puppy while I'm at work. Lily's coming to work with me too. And I know. No one can say no to her."

Lily was still so excited that she had a puppy. She cuddled her puppy to sleep even.

The next day Lily was looking through her clothes. She wanted to look cute as always.

She finally found what she wanted to wear. She decided on white leggings, a pink, yellow and white striped sweater with her tan Uggs and a pink bow in her hair.

Her mom was just coming into her room to check on her.

"Look momma I'm ready. How do I look?" Lily asked

"Beautiful, my little girl is a real fashionista." Aria said

"Now go say goodbye to uncle Mike and give him a kiss." Aria told her

"Okay momma" with that Lily ran into Mikes room and jumped on the bed.

Mike quickly jumped up and grabbed Lily.

"I got you, your not going anywhere princess. " Mike said

Lily kissed Mike on the cheek, "I have to go, I'm busy today." She sassed

"well then, let me look at you." Mike looked at Lily's outfit and told her "she was dressed to impress."

Aria and Lily were at school with a strawberry danish and drink in they're hands. Lily made sure her mom got one for her dad as well.

"Hey Ezra we brought breakfast." Aria said

"Thanks I was in a hurry this morning and forgot to eat. Where's Lily?" Ezra asked

"She's in my classroom, she's putting her stuff away. Aria replied

Aria was starting to fall for Ezra all over again. Like it was the first time they met. She loved him even more now because of the way him and Lily got along so well.

First bell rang and the class was piling up. Kids couldn't stop whispering at the sight of seeing Lily. One girl in the front row was the first to ask. Her name was Selena. "Miss Montgomery is that your daughter?"

"Yes Selena she is. She's here for just today because her daycare wasn't open." Aria said

"So I guess you have a lot of questions so let me introduce her. Come over here princess. You want to introduce yourself or do you want me to?" Aria asked

Lily looked at her mom and pointed at her she was shy now.

"Okay class, this is my daughter Lily, she's 3 years old. She loves fashion and she's very sassy. She just got a puppy yesterday and she loves to be complemented on her looks." Aria said

The class was smiling and in unison said, "Aw.. she's so cute."

Lily smiled and try to hide her expression.

After three classes it was time for a lunch break. Ezra came into Aria's class to check on Lily.

"How was today princess?" Ezra asked.

"It was good, everyone said I was pretty and they all call me princess too." Lily gushed.

Lily started eating her sandwich. Aria and Ezra were talking and starting to more then just parenting love for one another. They flirted and teased and they both couldn't stop smiling.

Lily was finished eating and asked her dad, "daddy can I come to your class now? I promise I'll be good." she pouted

Ezra looked at Aria then at Lily, "of course you can princess. I would love you in my class." He replied

Lily was now in Ezra's class and the students couldn't stop staring.

Ezra spoke up. "Class this is my daughter Lily, she will here for today."

Lily tugged her dads pants, "momma told the class about me. Can I do that daddy?" Lily asked

"Okay just for a little bit." He said

Lily reached up for her dad to pick her up.

"Hi, I'm Lily and I'm 3 years old. I love to play barbies and dress up. I dressed myself this morning. How do I look? she asked the classed. I also have a puppy name Bow tie, Bow for short. And my mommy is a teacher too. I have lots of aunties and uncles. I have no brothers or sisters. Everyone calls me princess, and you can too." She finished.

The class was so intrigued with Lily, they couldn't keep focus on class and kept staring at her.

"Daddy?" Lily whispered to her dad who was talking to the class.

"Yes princess?" He said

"Can I get a piece of paper and pen? I want to draw.

"Of course, now keep quiet okay. Daddy has to teach this class." Ezra said

Lily pretended to lock her lips with a key and that got the class to say, "Aw.. how adorable." A girl in the back said.

A boy called out, "Your daughter looks so much like Miss Montgomery. If your daughter was was 13 years older I would ask her out."

Ezra looked at the boy and said," thats inappropriate. Don't say that."

Lily stared at the boy with a questioning look. She didn't know what he was talking about but she knew by the sound her dads tone that it wasn't good.

Ezra didn't want to think of his daughter even dating yet. He wanted her to stay his baby forever.

School ended and Lily ran over to her moms classroom to get ready to go home.

"How was daddys class?" Aria asked

"It was good, i think this one boy made daddy mad." she said

Aria shook that out of her head and drove over to Hanna's. They were having dinner one there and she needed help Hanna clean the place up and cook.


	5. Chapter 5

It took only two hours to clean and get everything ready at Hanna's house. Only thirty minutes to clean, the house was dirty it was just Hanna being lazy to clean by herself. Aria and Hanna made Fetticuni Alfredo, garlic bread and salad for dinner. Spencer and Toby were the first to arrive of course. With Spencer never wanting to be late for anything. Emily arrived ten minutes later and Mike five minutes after. Dinner didn't start til 6pm and to Aria's surprise Hanna invited Ezra and he got there right when they were getting to eat.

Ezra walked to Aria and said, "You look beautiful ;)"

Aria smiled at his words, "I didn't know you were coming, and you look good too. :)"

Ezra smiled, he loved talking to Aria again. And flirting with her was a plus. It gave him for hope for a future together again.

Taking Ezra out of his thoughts Lily ran up to him.

"Daddy! I didn't know you were here?" She wondered.

"I just got here princess. What a beautiful dress you have on?!" Ezra said

Lily smiled, "thanks daddy, uncle Caleb got it for me." Ezra looked at Caleb and said, "thanks"

Caleb told him, "it was no problem."

Dinner went fairly well, everyone was having fun talking and laughing. It was like they have been friends for years including Ezra. Even though they weren't blood, they were family.

Aria went and sat outside on the porch swing looking at the stars and not long after Ezra followed.

"Can we talk?" He asked

Aria scooted over and replied, "Sure. About what?"

"Us." he said

Aria knew she couldn't avoid this, so it was better to talk about it now then later.

"Ar, I missed you and these past few days being with you and Lily have been the best days of my life. I want us to be and us, a family. Not a family were the parents aren't together." Ezra's eyes started to get a little wet.

Aria was already and tears, she wanted what he wanted but she wasn't sure if it was the time.

"Ezra I love spending time with you too and I even think I'm loving even more now but I don't how we can get to where we both want to be." Aria choked out

Ezra was surprised at what she told him, he thought maybe she would fight him but no. She wanted what he wanted. And the best part was what she said,"I'm loving you even more" that means she never stopped loving me.

"How about we move in together. I could get a house with 3 bedrooms. one for you, one for Lily and one for me if your not ready to be in the same room as me." he told her

"No, you can move in with us. I want you to be in the same room as me. I don't ever want to lose you again." Aria thought this would be the only way she could keep Ezra if he was in the same room with her and she didnt want to leave Mike either.

The two sat outside for an hour then went back inside, everyone was staring at the couple with wondering eyes.

"Whats up poppa Fitz, Momma A!" Toby called out getting everyone to laugh

Aria and Ezra couldn't help but smile.

Spencer saw they're reaction. "I saw that look. Whats going on?"

Aria and Ezra looked at each other, "Ezra is moving in with us."

All the girls shrieked, "Aww.."

Lily overheard her mom and walked up to her dad, " Daddy your moving with us?"

Ezra smiled, "No sweetie. Im moving into your house with you mommy and uncle Mike. Is that okay with you?"

Lily looked at him for a minute. "ok" and hugged her dad.

Lily then ran over to Caleb and sat in his lap.

Everyone was happy with Aria and Ezra being together again. The girls knew this was going to be a good thing because she was always her happiest when she was with Ezra.

**Let me know what you think. The next chapter is going start off with Lily being 16 years old. I want to write about her from being older.**


End file.
